Haplogroup K-M9
|origin-place =South or West Asia |ancestor =IJK |descendants = K(xLT), and LT |mutations =M9, P128, P131, P132 }} In molecular evolution, a haplogroup (from the , haploûs, "onefold, single, simple") is a group of similar haplotypes that share a common ancestor having the same single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) mutation in all haplotypes. Haplogroup K-M9 (M9) is a Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup. This haplogroup is a descendant of Haplogroup IJK. Its major descendant haplogroups are Haplogroup LT (L298 = P326) and Haplogroup K(xLT) (M526). Paragroup K (haplogroups K*, K1, K2, K3 and K4) are found in Oceania, and Australia and only at low frequency in South Asia and the Malay Archipelago. Origins Y-DNA haplogroup K-M9 is an old lineage established approximately 40,000-50,000 years ago whose origins were probably in Southwestern Asia or South Asia. At present this group contains two distinct classes of subgroups: (1) major groups L to T (refer to the main tree at Y-DNA Haplogroup Tree) and (2) minor groups K-M9* and K1 to K4, which do not have any of the SNPs defining the major groups. These groups are found at low frequencies in various parts of Eurasia, Australia and the South Pacific.ISOGG website Subgroups The basic structure of descent from the common male-line ancestor is as follows: | label3=Macro-haplogroup K(xLT) | 3=Haplogroup K(xLT) | 3= | label3=Haplogroup P | 3= }} | 4=Haplogroup S. New Guinea, Indonesia and Melanesia.}}}}}} A more detailed summary of the subclades of Haplogroup K with their defining mutation, according to Karafet et al. (2008) (abbreviated for clarity to a maximum of three steps away from the root of Haplogroup K). Is given next. Note The 2008 paper made a number of changes compared to the previous 2006 ISOGG tree. The former subgroups K2 and K5 were renamed Haplogroups T and S; the old subgroups K1 and K7 were re-assigned as new subgroups M2 and M3 of a redefined Haplogroup M; and the former subgroups K3, K4 and K6 were renamed to new K1, K2 and K3. *'K-M9' (M9) Typical of populations of all Eurasia, Oceania, and the Americas, with a moderate distribution throughout northern Africa Important in Indigenous Australians from Arnhem Land=30%, Great Sandy Desert=17% and other parts of Australia=42%. High frequency in Micronesians from Kapingamarangi=67% and Majuro=64%. In Melanesia 21%,2010 ISOGG tree specially in Vanuatu=58%. In Filipinos(some ethnic tribes)=45%. In Northeast India=8.3%. In Europe found in Macedonians=1.3% ; Serbians=7.1 , Croatians=0.9 and Herzegovinians=2.8'' **LT ***L (M11, M20, M22, M61, M185, M295) ***T (M70, M184, M193, M272) Found mostly in the Fulani of the African Sahel region, also in a significant minority of people around the Zagros Mountains, Somalis, South and West Sicilia, Napolitania, Ethiopians, Southern Egyptians, and Omanis; also found at low frequency throughout the Mediterranean, Central Europe and parts of India **K(xLT) ***K1 (M147) Found with low frequency in South Asia ***K2 (P60) ***K3 (P79) Found in Melanesia and Polynesia ***K4 (P261, P263) Found in Balinese ***M (P256) ***NO (M214) ***P (92R7, M45, M74, (N12), P27) ***S (M230) References External links *Spread of Haplogroup K, from National Geographic K-M9